Don't Let Me Fall
by I Just Wanna Party
Summary: Sheldon's past comes back to haunt him. Penny regrets dumping Leonard for an abusive man. Howard and Raj fight over the same girl. In the end, it all ties together in the strangest way.
1. Pain

**Author's Note!**

**Hey hey everybody :)**

**I've been wanting to write this story for a long time but I kept saying nahhhh forget it until finally i couldn't ignore it anymore so HERE I AM :D**

**This story will be worth your time, trust me.**

**Also, what Sheldon reveals while he and Leonard are in his room is in the actual show, he talked about it in an episode which is where I got the idea for this story from.**

**Oh and one more thing, this takes place when Leonard and Penny are dating and Howard is single.**

**So here we go (:**

* * *

"I don't understand what's been up with Penny lately," Leonard remarked. "She's been ignoring my texts, calls, and when she does answer them it's only to cancel our dates. I haven't seen her for two weeks."

"Members of the female species are hard to understand," Sheldon stated. "But I think she doesn't want a thing to do with you."

Leonard and Sheldon were sitting in their apartment discussing Leonard and Penny's relationship, which had been going down the drain as of lately. Leonard had been talking about it nonstop all day, much to Sheldon's annoyance.

"Everything was going great until two months ago and then boom it's like she hates me," Leonard buried his head in his hands. "Do you think she wants to break up?"

Sheldon didn't answer.

"Sheldon?" Leonard looked up at him to see him staring into space.

"Oh sorry. I was thinking about trains."

Leonard knew Sheldon didn't really give a shit about his relationship problems. Penny was coming over any minute and Leonard was excited to see her after so long. He planned to figure out what the reason was for her odd behavior.

Over the course of their relationship, he had fallen deeply in love with her. Sure, they didn't have much in common, but maybe the phrase opposites attract is true after all. He always enjoyed spending time with her but lately that time was nonexistent and he was missing her like crazy.

There was a knock on the door and Leonard jumped up to answer it. "That must be Penny."

He opened it and there she was. "Penny! I've missed you so much."

"Hey," she said dryly.

"Finally you made it," Leonard stepped to the side so she could come in. "Where have you been?"

"Actually, I'm only here to tell you we can't hang out tonight. I made plans with somebody else."

"Somebody else?" Leonard was taken aback. "Who?"

Penny shrugged. "A person."

"No shit it's a person."

"It wouldn't necessarily have to be a person, Leonard," Sheldon chimed in. "Penny may have made plans with some sort of extraterrestrial being from another planet. This may explain why she wouldn't want to tell you as the situation would spark much controversy within the scientific community as she would be able to prove that aliens do indeed exist."

"Dude, shut up," Leonard snapped.

"Actually he's right," Penny was looking at the ground. "I made friends with an alien. Sorry I didn't wanna tell you!" She laughed nervously.

"Wow, okay. Something is definitely going on and you better tell me what," Leonard was getting pissed off, and then a horrible thought occurred to him. "Are you fucking cheating on me?"

"Okay fine!" Penny threw her hands up in defeat. "I admit it! I'm cheating on you. I'm sorry."

Leonard hadn't expected her to confess so easily. He stood there in shock for a few seconds, trying to process the fact that his girlfriend had been cheating on him. All he could manage to say was, "Really?"

Penny nodded timidly.

"For how long?"

"About 2 months. I was going to tell you but I just wanted to see if I liked him first."

"So you've been dating another guy to try to replace me and once you figured out you like him you were going to dump me for him?"

"Well, it sounds harsh when you put it like that but…"

"You're a fucking slut!"

Penny looked up in surprise. "I am not a slut!"

Their voices were getting louder and louder as they continued to argue.

"Yeah you are. The whole time that I've been thinking we have some sort of future together you've been out fucking some other guy."

"First of all, I haven't slept with him yet. Second, maybe I never wanted to date you in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Leonard's heart sunk.

"I never really wanted to date some geek. I just didn't know anybody else at the time. And we have like nothing in common, you're like so smart and I'm just the dumb blonde slut right?"

"I've never thought that about you, until now. Now that the truth has been revealed. How could you do this to me Penny? You fucking played me."

"You know what, I could stay here and waste even more time but I gotta go. Like I said, I made plans with somebody else." She opened the door to leave but then turned around and said "And if you didn't already get the hint, we're over."

"Fine! I don't need you!" Leonard got up in her face screaming. "I don't need a dumb blonde slut. Yeah I said it!"

"Fuck you!" Penny screamed back before leaving and slamming the door shut behind her.

Leonard stood there shaking his head in disbelief. "Can you believe this shit Sheldon?" He looked at where Sheldon had been sitting on the couch, but he was gone. "Sheldon? Where are you?"

"I'm in here. Don't come in." Sheldon's muffled voice was coming from inside his bedroom.

Ignoring that order, Leonard opened Sheldon's door to see him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Dude what's wrong?"

"Are you two finished yelling?" Sheldon had an angry tone in his voice.

"Yeah she left. Did you hear what she said to me? She was using me until she found somebody else. And she_"

"Yes I heard everything," Sheldon interrupted him with the same angry tone. He still hadn't lifted his head. "The way you two were yelling, I think the whole damn world heard you. Well, of course that's overly impossible but you understand my point yes?"

"She's probably across the hall right now with that bastard," Leonard declared bitterly. "He's probably talking about how much he loves her. And how they'll stay together forever. That prick."

"I'm sure you're feeling quite enervated after all of the yelling you've just done."

"Why are you so fixated on us yelling?"

Sheldon finally looked up to reveal that he had been crying. His eyes were red and there were tear streaks on both of his cheeks.

"What the hell?" Leonard was staring at him in shock. "Were you crying? Why?"

"Perhaps it is time that I tell you about a certain traumatic incident that occurred when I was only just a wee child."

"Okay…" Leonard shifted uncomfortably.

"Sit." Sheldon patted the space next to him on the bed.

Leonard sat down and Sheldon continued, "After a human experiences trauma, they may be prone to flashbacks in which something will trigger them to feel as if they are experiencing the incident all over again. This is called_"

"I already know that," Leonard cut in. "Just tell me what happened."

"Very well. My mother and my father used to fight and bicker constantly. It scared the jeepers out of me and I would seek refuge inside of my bedroom until they calmed down. But they never calmed down for long. My father was an alcoholic. And it was just to much for me to bear."

"So when me and Penny were fighting it reminded you of your parents fighting?"

"Exactly. Anytime people fight I hear my parents voices and it brings back the horrible memories. I feel like a child again cowering in my bedroom waiting for them to stop." He shuddered.

"I'm really sorry," Leonard apologized. "I had no idea. But you know, Penny started it and_"

"I don't care who started it," Sheldon interrupted with a sharpness in his voice. "Just don't do it again."

"Okay, I won't," Leonard attempted to hug Sheldon but Sheldon pulled away giving him a weird look.

* * *

After her argument with Leonard, Penny sat in her apartment waiting for her "other man" to arrive. His name was Tyler and he was the opposite of a geek, which Penny liked. As she waited for him, she realized that she didn't mean a lot of the hurtful things that she'd said to Leonard. She just said them out of anger after he'd called her a slut. She did want to date other men but maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh on Leonard.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She answered it. "Hey Ty!"

"Hey baby," Tyler kissed her before stepping inside. "You look great."

"I'm wearing my new outfit I told you about. You like?"

"I love it. So what have you been up to today?"

"Guess what? I finally dumped Leonard," Penny announced with a grin.

"Wait, what do you mean you finally dumped him?"

"I dumped him like half an hour ago."

"Half an hour ago?" Tyler looked confused. "You told me you dumped him right before we started dating."

Penny thought back to when she first met Tyler. He had known she was dating Leonard and had met him a few times. He often made fun of Leonard behind his back. Penny was going to break up with Leonard so she could date Tyler but at the time she didn't have the nerve. So she lied and told Tyler that she had broken up with him.

The news that she had actually broken up with him today had accidentally slipped and she scrambled to think of a cover up. "I meant I just saw him and, um, he wanted to get back together and, uh, I told him that we, uh, couldn't… because I already have a wonderful boyfriend!" She leaned in to kiss Tyler but he pushed her away.

"You're full of shit," Tyler sneered. "You've been dating him this entire time? You've been cheating on me with that fucking loser?"

_Not this again_, Penny thought to herself. "No listen, I've barely even seen him or spoke to him since me and you have been together, I just didn't officially break up with him until today."

"You really expect me to believe that? He lives right across the fucking hall you've probably been in and out of there everyday. Do you think you can fool me bitch? Do you really think you can hide things from me?" Tyler's voice had suddenly become low and threatening.

His sudden change in attitude was scaring Penny. He was standing in front of her, his eyes glaring angrily into hers.

"The first time I've seen him in weeks was today I was ignoring him since you and I started dating I promise!" Penny spoke quickly, her voice shaking.

"Bullshit!" Tyler screamed and his fist collided hard with her cheek.

Penny's hand flew to her cheek, which was now red and throbbing. She stared at him in disbelief. "You hit me… you fucking hit me."

This was the first time a guy had ever hit Penny. Tyler had always been nice to her in the past and she couldn't believe that he could hurt her this way.

"I'm so sorry baby," Tyler pulled her into a hug as her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what got into me. It's just girls have cheated on me before and I don't want it to happen again."

"That's no excuse for you to fucking hit me!" Penny sobbed.

"It won't happen again, I promise," Tyler assured her.

Penny pulled out of his hug. "You know what, get out."

"Get out?"

"Yeah, maybe you'll understand it better if I say it this way. Get the fuck out!" She angrily pointed at the door.

"Fine, I'll leave. But I'll be back." Tyler glared at her for a few seconds before he finally left.

Penny fell back onto her couch as she sobbed and struggled to put together the day's crazy events.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**HEY if you like drama there's going to be a lot more drama in the next chapters ;)**

**This chapter took me a whole 8 FREAKIN HOURS to write! Not in one sitting of course but in a combined total of 8 freakin hours so please review and tell me what you thought even if you only do like a one word review please and thank youuu (: **

**I'll update soon I promise (:**

**So PEACE FOR NOW! :D**


	2. Hurt

Penny was sitting in her apartment watching a movie with Tyler. It was the day after he'd hit her, and he called her earlier apologizing and asking if he could come over again and they could put yesterday's incident behind them. She said sure, although she was still shaken up about yesterday. But maybe it was just a one time thing, maybe he wouldn't ever hit her again. It was just a one time mistake. Those thoughts comforted Penny and her anxiety about him coming back over had gone away. So far, things had been going fine today.

"Hey, where's my watch?" Tyler asked after the movie had ended. "I didn't get a chance to ask you for it yesterday. I need it back."

Last week, Tyler had bought a new and expensive watch and he had brought it over to show Penny. She had liked it so much that he let her keep it for a few days.

"It's in my bedroom. I'll get it." Penny walked into her bedroom and looked at her nightstand where she'd placed the watch. But it wasn't there.

She glanced around her room thinking maybe she moved it, but it was nowhere in sight.

_Don't panic. _Penny thought to herself as she looked for it inside the drawers of her blue dresser. _It's gotta be here somewhere._

No luck. Next, she looked in the drawers on her nightstands, then in her closet, but still nothing.

Penny was about to walk back out and tell him she couldn't find the watch, but memories of yesterday suddenly came flooding back. His fist colliding with her face.

_What if he hits me again when he finds out I lost the watch?_ It wasn't just any watch. It was one of Tyler's most prized possessions, along with his expensive car and motorcycle, which he often talked about. Sometimes Penny thought he loves his material items more than he loves her.

_Don't panic... don't panic... shit! _In a panic, Penny rushed back over to her blue dresser, opened the top drawer and started frantically grabbing anything that wasn't the watch and throwing it onto the floor.

"Where the hell is it?" she muttered, pulling the second drawer completely out, flipping it over and letting the contents spill to the floor. No watch.

She yanked open the third drawer, almost knocking her dresser over in the process. "Please be here, please be here..." No watch.

"Penny?" Tyler called from the couch. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! I didn't lose your watch!" She opened up her closet and started pulling out all her clothes in one last desperate attempt to find the watch.

_He's gonna kill me! Wait... I think I know where it is! _She ran out of her bedroom leaving it looking like a tornado hit it.

She started opening up her kitchen cupboards and pulling everything out, even though really she knew the watch wouldn't be in there.

Tyler was looking at her as if she'd gone insane. "Penny?" He walked over to her.

She turned around with a look of fear on her face. "I have your watch!"

"Then where is it?"

"It's... um..."

"Yeah? Where?"

Penny walked over to her couch and sat down. "I think you better sit down for this."

Tyler sat down next to her and she continued, "When I woke up this morning, your watch was on my nightstand. I haven't touched it since then but when I went to look for it just now it's... it's..."

"It's gone?" Tyler supplied.

Penny nodded timidly.

"Oh, that's alright," Tyler said calmly. "It was only a 500 dollar watch. No big deal."

"So you're not mad?" Penny asked in surprise.

"Of course I'm fucking mad!" Tyler's sudden shout made Penny jump. "How the fuck could you lose something like this? You dumb bitch, you're going to pay me back every cent I spent on that thing, do you hear me?"

"You know I don't have that kind of money!" Penny protested. "I'm only a waitress and_"

"I don't care! You do whatever you have to do to get me the money. If you weren't such a fucking airhead we wouldn't be discussing this in the first place."

Penny stood up. "Airhead? Fuck you. You can go buy the watch yourself because I'm not buying it for you asshole!"

Tyler also stood up. "Yes you are."

Penny backed up a few steps. "No I'm not."

Tyler started slowly walking towards her. "Yes you are."

Penny noticed that he had the same angry look in his eyes that he'd had yesterday. She knew what was coming next. She turned and ran towards her door to leave, but before she could, Tyler grabbed her by her hair and threw her into the table that was in front of her couch.

The table tipped over and Penny laid on the floor, rubbing the part of her arm that had collided with the table.

Tyler was standing over her. "Don't you ever talk back to me bitch!"

He kicked her repeatedly in her stomach and her side.

"Tyler... stop... please..." Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry that I_"

She didn't finish her sentence because a sharp kick to her stomach knocked the breath out of her.

Tyler stood over her once again, watching her with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"One week. You have one motherfucking week to either find the watch or come up with the money. If you don't, you'll be sorry."

* * *

Penny was standing in front of her mirror, inspecting her fresh bruises through tear filled eyes. It had been a few hours since Tyler left in an angry rage, leaving her crying on the floor.

_That's it. I'm dumping him tomorrow. How stupid was I, thinking that he wouldn't hurt me again? _But then she realized something. She couldn't dump him because if she did, she would look so stupid in front of Leonard. If he found out that something went wrong with her new relationship with Tyler, he could rub it in her face and she'd never hear the end of it. Then she thought about telling somebody about Tyler abusing her, maybe telling Amy. But then Amy would probably blab and soon everyone would know. _Everyone would know that I'm a dumb whore who can't get a decent relationship. I'll be forever alone._

She didn't want to stay in her apartment feeling sorry for herself all night. She decided to go and see what Leonard and Sheldon were up to. _Wow, I must be really desperate to get outta here. _Her apartment just brought back memories of Tyler hurting her.

She walked across the hall and knocked on the door of Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. She decided if they ask her about Tyler, she'll pretend like nothing is wrong.

Leonard answered the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too," Penny pushed past him and stepped inside.

Sheldon, Howard, and Raj were sitting on the couch watching Star Trek. Leonard sat back down with them and Penny just stood nearby awkwardly.

"So Penny," Sheldon began. "What brings you here so soon after your falling out with Leonard?"

"I just wanted to come over and hang out with my best friends!" Penny said with false cheerfulness.

"We're your best friends?" Howard asked in disbelief.

"Of course! Is something wrong with that?"

"It is a tad surprising, but I suppose not," Sheldon said. "Now tell us all the details about your newly formed relationship. Have you two engaged in the act of coitus?"

Penny looked surprised. "Since when do you care about that kind of stuff?"

"I don't. Leonard told me if I ever get the opportunity, I should probe you for all details of your new relationship and then report my findings back to him."

"Sheldon you idiot!" Leonard snapped.

"What? Have I said to much?"

Penny was still mad at Leonard about yesterday and she knew exactly how to get him back. She lied and said "Not that it's anybody's business, but me and Tyler are perfect for each other. I'm happier than I've been in a long time, and yes we did have sex. Last night. All night."

She noticed Leonard looking at the ground with a sad look on his face.

"Is he any good in bed?" Howard was suddenly interested.

"You bet!"

"Are you two willing to consider ever having a threesome?" Howard asked excitedly.

"What the hell? No!"

"How long did he last?"

Penny was starting to get annoyed with the intrusive questions about the sex that she didn't have.

Raj whispered something to Howard.

"Raj wants to know if he had a big schlong!"

Penny had enough. "You know what? I'm leaving. My relationship is really none of your business and I'd appreciate it if you stay out of it. All of you." She gave them all menacing glares before she turned around and left.

"Goodbye Penny! Nice speaking with you," Sheldon said. His full attention had been on Star Trek and he was oblivious to what had just happened.

Penny walked back to her apartment satisfied that they didn't think anything was wrong. She could tell by the heartbroken look that had been on Leonard's face the whole time that she had accomplished her goal.

* * *

Meanwhile Sheldon, Howard, and Raj had been listening to Leonard talk about Penny nonstop since she left.

"I can't believe this shit. I was hoping she came over to say she changed her mind and she wants to continue our relationship. I miss her so much. She hates me but I love her."

"There there," Sheldon attempted to comfort him.

"I've been having luck with the ladies lately," Howard said with a smug smile.

"Good for you," Leonard said irritably.

"Me and Raj have been going clubbing lately. I met this hot chick named Amber and we really hit it off. We have a lot in common and she digs me, I can tell."

"You have something in common with a girl you met at a club?" Leonard asked in disbelief.

"I sure do. That's why I like her. Also the way her legs look when she's wearing those fishnets."

"I like her too," Raj chimed in.

"You like her?" Howard asked.

"Yes. She seems very nice and pretty."

"Well, you can't have her for two reasons. One, she's mine. Two, you can't even talk to her."

"I could admire her from a distance."

"And that's all you're gonna do."

"But if I could talk to her you know she'd like me way better than you."

"Yeah, and Star Trek isn't totally awesome," Howard said sarcastically.

"You're a dickhead."

"You're an even worse dickhead."

"You're the worst dickhead in the entire world."

Leonard rolled his eyes at how childish his friends' argument was.

Five minutes later, they were still going at it.

"Give me a week and I'll be in bed with her while you'll be forever alone sitting in your apartment because you can't talk to women!" Howard shouted.

"I can't believe you're using that against me what the hell is your problem?" Raj shouted back.

Suddenly, Sheldon jumped up, ran into his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Guys shut up!" Leonard snapped. "You upset Sheldon."

Howard stood up. "I have to leave anyway. If I don't get home soon mother will have a fit."

"Did you tell Amber you still live with your mother?" Raj asked, grinning.

"Fuck you. I'm not taking you to the club with me anymore." Howard said as he stepped out with Raj behind him.

Leonard had a feeling they were going to continue their argument out in the hallway. He decided he better go check on Sheldon. He knew he would be upset after listening to Howard and Raj fight.

He knocked on the door to Sheldon's room. "Are you alright?"

"Don't come in here Leonard. I mean it this time. Don't you dare come in here."

Leonard opened the door. "Ready or not here I_"

He didn't finish his sentence because his mouth fell open in shock. "Sheldon what the hell? What are you... why are you..."

**Author's Note (:**

**Cliffhanger oh yeah! Actually, I didn't want to do that but I think that revealing what Sheldon was doing would work better in the next chapter instead of this one. Don't kill me lol.**

**Please review. If you do, I'll give you a virtual cookie! I bake really good virtual cookies! (:**


	3. Distress

**Author's Note.**

**Hiya! Thank you to kisshufan4ever and dabzzygirl for reviewing (: You two get cookies :D**

* * *

Leonard looked in complete shock and horror at the scene before him.

Sheldon was sitting on the edge of his bed, knife in hand, blood flowing from a cut on his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leonard cried out when he could finally manage a complete sentence.

"I'm self harming, Leonard," Sheldon was looking at the ground, seemingly ashamed of getting caught.

"Are you out of your fucking mind dude? Why would you do that?"

"Cutting oneself is simply a way to release tension and negative feelings as the sensation of physical pain will mask your emotional pain therefore giving you a temporary calm."

"But you of all people should know better. I mean, you could die from that! Or end up in the hospital. You know how much you hate hospitals."

"I used to do it all the time as a child and I was fine. I suppose all the fighting that has occured lately brought back this old habit of mine. Besides, I don't cut deep enough for it to be a problem."

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't be starting this again!"

"What I do is my own business and you should stay out of it, Leonard. Please leave."

"Yeah but_"

"Leave!" Sheldon snapped.

Leonard did leave, reluctantly. He couldn't believe that Sheldon of all people would resort to cutting himself. Sheldon, who was afraid of hospitals, wasn't he afraid of infection? Leonard knew something was definitely wrong. He spent the rest of the night worrying about Sheldon and thinking about Penny.

* * *

The next night, Howard came over to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment wearing hip clothing for once.

"How do I look?" he asked after Leonard let him inside.

"Wow, what are you dressed up for?"

"I'm hitting the club tonight! Amber's going to be there and I'm ready to get in her pants."

Raj walked in shortly after, also wearing hip attire.

"How do I look?" he asked with a grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Howard snapped.

"I'm going to the club tonight, what are you doing here?"

"No, you're not going, I'm going! I thought we agreed we wouldn't go at the same time anymore."

"I'm going and nobody can stop me!"

"You stay here and I'll go."

Leonard got an idea. "Why don't we all go? I think I know how I can get Penny back."

"Dude, she's not coming back just give it up," Raj said.

"This will so work!" Leonard said excitedly. "At the club, I'll ask out some random drunk chick and then tomorrow I'll bring her around Penny. When Penny sees me with another girl, she'll want me back."

"So you'll try to make Penny jealous?"

"Exactly."

* * *

At the club, Howard and Amber were in deep conversation about Star Trek.

"I've seen all five of the Star Trek television series," Amber was saying.

"Actually, there's six," Howard corrected her. "There's The Original Series, The Animated Series, then there's The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine_"

"And the last two are Voyager and Enterprise!" Raj cut in. He was suddenly standing next to them.

"Raj? What the hell?" Howard hissed.

"Oh that's right!" Amber giggled. "I haven't seen Enterprise."

"Hang on a second," Howard told her. He dragged Raj away from Amber. "Dude, are you drunk?"

"Yep! And tonight I'm going to make Amber mine," Raj said, his words slurring. "You mad?"

"What did I tell you about staying away from her?"

"Dude, I don't give a shit."

Throughout the night, Raj and Amber were talking and laughing non stop while Howard was just sitting there awkwardly.

When Raj got up to get more alcohol, Amber said "Yo Howard, you never told me your friend was so awesome! He's like, the coolest guy I've ever met!"

"He's not usually like this," Howard said, feeling jealous. "He usually can't talk to_"

"Party time!" Raj interrupted him and set some drinks down on the table.

"Yeah, let's party sexy!" Amber pushed Raj down onto his seat and started giving him a lap dance.

"Fuck this," Howard muttered. He decided to go find Leonard.

Leonard was sitting near the bar when Howard walked up to him.

"Any luck finding a new girlfriend?" Howard asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yep. Her name is Chelsea and we've been officially dating for one hour."

"Is she hot?"

"You bet. Penny will freak when she sees her."

"How did you get her to go out with you this fast?"

"She was so drunk she'd probably say yes to anybody. I can't wait to see the look on Penny's face!"

"Do you think Chelsea would be interested in a threesome with us?" Howard asked hopefully.

"Yes. But I'm not!"

"Oh. Whatever." Howard was disappointed.

* * *

That same night, Penny was laying in her bed but she couldn't sleep. She had to much on her mind. She'd gotten back from dinner with Tyler a few hours ago. This morning, she found his watch in the only place that she hadn't looked yesterday. Under her bed. She figured she had knocked it off of her nightstand by accident. He'd been pretty nice to her after she'd given it back to him but the whole time all he talked about was his car and his motorcycle, which Penny found boring.

While he was talking, she started thinking about Leonard. She was thinking about how she would rather be on a date with him instead of Tyler. She told herself to stop, he would just be talking about science or Star Trek or something, which she also found boring. But still, it was what she liked about him. And he never hurt her and she never had to feel scared around him. This was when she realized that dumping Leonard had been a huge mistake.

* * *

The next day at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, Leonard had asked Chelsea over. They and Sheldon were sitting on the couch.

Leonard had begged Sheldon to ask Penny over. He did, and she reluctantly said yes. She was sitting on a chair as were Howard and Raj, who were discussing last night's events.

"So Amber doesn't know that Raj is afraid to talk to women," Howard was saying. "She only likes him more than me because he's deceiving her into thinking that he's always that cool around them."

Raj whispered something to him.

"I know you are but what am I?" Howard shot back.

Raj whispered something again.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Howard snapped.

While they were going at it, Leonard waited for the perfect time to put his plan into action. When Penny looked over at him, he started hardcore making out with Chelsea.

He opened his eyes slightly to see Penny glaring at him.

After about 30 seconds, they pulled apart.

"You know, for a nerd, you're an excellent kisser," Chelsea said, snuggling up next to him.

"Yeah, I know." Leonard nudged Sheldon, who was sitting next to him on the couch. "Sheldon!"

"Yes Leonard?"

"Remember our plan?"

Sheldon was looking at him confused.

"What we talked about earlier? What I told you to say?" Leonard was getting impatient.

"Oh yes." Sheldon cleared his throat. "Gee Leonard," he said loudly. "You and Chelsea make an excellent couple. You two were made for each other. I bet your relationship will extend far into the near future."

"Why thank you, Sheldon," Leonard said, grinning.

"I'm just commenting on what I've observed."

Penny rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them.

Shortly after, Sheldon was in his room and Leonard walked in to discuss Penny.

"How did I do?" Sheldon asked.

"Great. Did Penny look mad?"

"She did look quite infuriated."

"Awesome. Now go ask her if she's jealous. Ask her how she feels about Chelsea."

"Leonard, I'm a physicist not a psychologist. Now go ask her yourself."

"Yeah right." Leonard went back out to find Penny was gone. "Where'd she go?"

Howard shrugged. "She just got up and left. She seemed really pissed off for some reason."

"Yes! It's working!" Leonard went back into Sheldon's room to tell him.

"What's working?" Chelsea asked.

"Uh... nothing," Howard said.

"Hey Sheldon, I think our plan is working!" Leonard declared, grinning.

"Our plan?" Sheldon asked. "It's your plan, and I think it's quite childish. I only participate because you force me to. You shouldn't be doing this to attract the attention of Penny. There's much more important things for you to be considering, such as science and..."

He went on and on but Leonard wasn't listening. He was focused on something else.

"Hey Sheldon, what's that?" He pointed to Sheldon's wrist. There was the cut from the other day, as well as a few more.

"That? Oh, that's nothing." Sheldon covered it up with his hand.

"Sheldon..." Leonard prodded, knowing Sheldon wouldn't be able to lie about it. "Were you cutting yourself again?"

"Yes. It's simply a method of relieving stress."

"What for? Nobody was yelling."

"Just any stress, Leonard. Anything from not being able to solve an equation to you leaving the bathroom mirror filthy."

"That's ridiculous. You're seriously over reacting. You need to stop."

"There's nothing wrong with doing it occasionally."

"You did it like 5 times since yesterday!"

"I'm under quite a bit of stress right now. Just leave me alone, Leonard."

"As long as you promise you won't cut yourself anymore."

"I can't promise that. But I will cut you!" Sheldon pulled a knife out of his drawer and pointed it at Leonard.

"Dude what the fuck!" Leonard backed up against the wall in fear.

"Bazinga!" Sheldon put the knife away.

"Holy shit. Don't ever do that again! Seriously."

"I'm sorry Leonard. I couldn't resist. Now remove yourself from my room."

Leonard decided trying to talk to Sheldon was useless. He just hoped that Sheldon would be careful.

* * *

Penny had left the apartment upset. She couldn't believe Leonard already had a new girlfriend. She hadn't thought Leonard would be able to get over her that easily. Not that it was surprising after what she'd said to him the other day. _How could he just show off that whore in front of me like that, I mean, awkward! It's not like I'm showing Tyler off in front of him! And the hoe says he's a good kisser, well, I taught him how to kiss like that. _

She walked into her apartment. Once she looked inside, memories about Tyler came flooding back. She remembered him hitting her, kicking her, screaming at her. Then she thought about all the good times that she had with Leonard. Then she thought about Chelsea. She knew she couldn't get Leonard back. She was stuck with Tyler. _What have I done? _She sat down on her couch and buried her head in her hands.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**So I had a dream about this show last night. I was on the set and I was going to be in the show. It was pretty epic (:**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be more eventful.**

**Tell me what you think so far? (:**


	4. Affliction

Penny was in her bathroom getting ready for work.

There was a knock on the door and when she answered it she was surprised to see Tyler.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could go out tonight. You busy?"

"Yep!" Penny said a little to cheerfully. "I have work." She was actually happy that she had work, anything to keep her from hanging out with Tyler.

"Work?" Tyler seemed pissed off. "What do you mean work? Why do you have work?"

"At the Cheesecake Factory. I'm on the schedule, I need money, you know, work."

"Call them and tell them you can't come in. Tell them you're sick or something."

"I can't. I need the money and I already called in last week using that excuse."

"I don't care. Just come up with a different excuse."

Penny sighed. "Tyler, I'm going to work. I have no reason to call in."

"Then I'll give you a reason!"

Penny gasped as he pushed her over onto the ground.

20 minutes later, Penny was dialing the number of the Cheesecake Factory. "Hey It's Penny. I won't be coming in tonight." She paused, listening to the person on the other end. "Oh, nothing really. Just some injuries."

She ended up going out to dinner with Tyler again. The entire time, she was being super careful not to say or do anything that would upset him. She knew the smallest, most random things could set him off. She was tired of always trying to be perfect for him. She couldn't wait for the night to end.

After her date, she was entering her apartment right when Leonard was leaving his.

"Hey Penny."

"Hey Leonard!" She was trying to act happy so he wouldn't suspect anything was wrong.

"Where have you been?"

"Just out with Tyler. Where are you going?"

"Over to Chelsea's. We're going to have sex over there because you know how Sheldon feels about it in our apartment."

Penny tried not to let her jealousy show. "Um, that's great. I guess."

"How was your date with Tyler?"

Penny decided to make something up that would really piss Leonard off. "It was awesome, he's been talking a lot about marriage. I think he's going to propose."

"What? He can't!" A sad look came over his face.

Penny stared at him, confused.

"I mean, how long have you known him for and he's already talking about marriage?"

"Long enough. Well, I'll see you later Leonard."

Penny went into her apartment, leaving him standing there, the sad look still on his face.

She sat down on her couch and cried because she couldn't tell him the truth.

* * *

That same night, Howard was at the club again, talking to Amber. He was happy that Raj wasn't around.

But Raj arrived later and looked around for Amber. When he seen her talking to Howard, he went over to the bar and started doing vodka shots.

"Hey Amber!" It wasn't long before he was drunk enough to talk to her.

"Not you again!" Howard groaned.

"Raj! I was hoping you would show up tonight!" Amber smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Of course I would show up here for my favorite girl," Raj said, returning the hug.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Howard glared at him.

Later on after coming from the restroom, Howard noticed them leaving the club.

He ran over to them. "Where are you guys going?"

"Back to my place," Amber replied.

"For what?"

"You know exactly what," Raj said with a wink.

Howard was taken aback. "Um, can I come?"

"No can do. Me and Raj wanna be alone." Amber took Raj's hand and led him out of the club.

Howard angrily stared after them. "Yep. I'm definitely going to kill him."

* * *

The next day, Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, and Raj were hanging out at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment as usual.

"I can't believe you fucked her before I did," Howard was saying.

"You said it would never happen but you were wrong!" Raj said smugly.

"Loser."

"Bigger loser."

"No I'm serious. You are a loser because you'll never be able to talk to women and you're just wasting your time with her."

"Why do you have to bring that up for?"

"Because it's true!"

"Guys, chill out," Leonard cut in.

But Howard kept going. "You're going to die alone dude, you have no future with Amber so you should just give her up to a real man. Me!"

"Maybe you're right," Raj was looking at the ground sadly.

"Of course I'm right."

"It's still fun to piss you off though."

"Fuck you if you think_"

Howard was interrupted by Sheldon. He had stood up and was glaring at them. "Both of you shut up! Your incessant arguing will get you nowhere. I've had enough of listening to you two bicker day in and day out. You should be ashamed of your atrocious behavior!" He turned around and went into the bathroom this time, locking the door so Leonard couldn't get in.

Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds.

"That was bone chilling," Howard finally said.

Leonard sighed. He walked over to the bathroom door.

"Sheldon? I know what you're doing in there." He knew Sheldon was cutting himself.

"Go away."

"I want you to stop right now. Put the knife down and_"

"Get lost Leonard."

"Knife? What's he doing?" Raj asked with concern.

Leonard ignored him. "Open the door Sheldon let me in!"

He waited but there was no answer.

"Are you alright? Say something."

"Yes. I'm trying to melt your brain through the door."

Leonard sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"What's he doing?" Howard asked, confused.

"I guess I can tell you guys. He's been cutting himself lately due to stress he says. And he doesn't like it when people fight, that's why he's in there right now."

"What? That doesn't sound like Sheldon at all," Howard was shocked.

Raj nodded in agreement. "What will we do?"

"I have no idea. I've tried to talk him out of it but he won't listen. So much weird shit has been happening lately, did you know Penny says she might marry Tyler?"

"No way. How do you know?" Raj asked.

"She said so last night. She thinks he's going to propose."

"Sucks for you," Howard said with a laugh.

"I hope he doesn't. I won't let it happen. I love Penny to much to lose her to somebody else."

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**I didn't really like this chapter I thought it was kinda lame :P But in the next chapter & the one after that, it's kinda a continuation of this chapter but there's going to be different stuff happening, so yeah, stay tuned ahaha (:**


	5. Broken

**Author's Note (:**

**So I changed a bunch of my ideas I had for this story and I'm going to make it shorter and I think I made it a lot better :D let's see shall we?**

* * *

Penny was standing by her sink, washing dishes.

"Penny! Open the door! We need to talk." Tyler's shouting and pounding on her door surprised her and she dropped the dish she was holding.

She knew exactly what it was he wanted to talk to her about. She had accidentally sent him a text meant for Leonard and when Tyler figured that out, he said he would be coming over later to discuss the matter.

She knew what the result of discussing things with Tyler usually was.

She wasn't going to open the door but she knew he'd be opening it with the spare key she'd given him, so she decided to hide so he would think she wasn't home.

She frantically ran into her bedroom and hid inside her closet.

Sure enough, Tyler opened the door with his spare key and she heard him step inside. "Penny? Are you in here?"

She heard him walking around, looking for her.

"I know you're in here! You better hope I don't find you."

He walked into her bedroom. She stayed completely still, trying not to make any sound.

She heard him stop in front of her closet.

She was doing exactly as he asked which was hoping he didn't find her.

"Maybe she isn't here," he muttered. "I bet she's over at Leonard's. I'm going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind. And a piece of my fist."

He left her bedroom.

The last thing Penny wanted was for him to hurt Leonard. She decided she better stop hiding.

She left her closet and ran up to Tyler just as he was opening the door to leave.

"Wait! I'm here," she said, although she was wishing she wasn't there.

"There you are," Tyler said with a smirk. "Were you hiding?"

"Listen, I know you're mad about the text but_"

"I'm more than mad! I thought I taught you a lesson about cheating."

"I wasn't cheating, me and Leonard are just friends, we're actually barely friends right now, but_"

"Save it! I don't wanna hear your lame ass excuses." He started strangling her and cursing at her.

She pushed him off of her and into the door.

"You bitch!" He smacked her hard on her face.

"Asshole!" She kicked him in his balls.

He fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

"I should have never started dating you! I hate you!"

Tyler looked up at her. "Listen Penny, I'm sorry. It's just I love you and I don't want you with someone else."

"You always do this," Penny told him bitterly. "You hurt me and then you act all nice. You don't love me! If you did, you wouldn't hurt me."

"Of course I love you."

"You don't!"

He stood up. "Yes I do, and tomorrow I'm going to prove it," he said with a sly smile.

His smile worried Penny. "How?"

"You'll see."

* * *

That night, Leonard and Penny met outside of their apartments again.

Leonard gasped when he saw her. "What happened to you?" He noticed a bruise on her face from where Tyler hit her.

"What do you mean what happened?" Penny asked nervously. "Nothing happened."

"Where did you get that bruise from?"

"Um, what bruise? I mean, I fell down. Actually, I walked into a door. Clumsy me!" She had prepared an excuse to explain her bruise but had forgotten which one it was.

"Did Tyler do it?"

Penny stared at him in shock, wondering how he could have possibly found out. "No way! How could you say something like that?"

"I heard him cursing at you earlier. Like, really loud."

"Oh, not at me. It was at a video game."

"Since when do you have video games?"

"Um, it was a handheld thing he brought over. He like, died a bunch of times."

"Right..."

She could tell he didn't believe her. "Why do you care anyways? Don't you have Chelsea to worry about?"

"Well, yeah, but_"

"Okay great, you got her, so leave me alone."

The last thing Penny wanted him to find out was that Tyler was abusing her. She went into her apartment and slammed the door.

Leonard sighed and went into his own apartment. Sheldon was standing in front of a whiteboard, working on an equation.

"Sheldon, something's wrong."

"Does it involve Penny?"

"How did you know?"

"I've been listening to you speak about her incessantly all week. I believe you have become incapable of discussing other subjects."

"True. I think Tyler is abusing Penny. She had a bruise on her face and she told me where it came from but I think she's lying."

"Or perhaps she was telling the truth."

"I know how you can find out."

"I can find out?"

"You're going to spy on Penny and Tyler the next time they go out."

"I am? Why me?"

"If they catch you, it would be less awkward than if they caught me. And Tyler doesn't know you so he won't try to kill you."

"I won't do it. I've had enough of your ridiculous plans, Leonard."

"Come on dude! What if I'm right? We have to do something before it's to late."

Sheldon sighed. "Fine."

"Now go ask Penny when her next date is."

"No. I'm in the middle of something and you shall bother me no longer."

Leonard sat down on Sheldon's spot on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked in horror. "I demand you stand up this instant!"

"I'll get up, after you talk to Penny."

"This is insane, Leonard. You can't do this to me."

"Then go talk to Penny."

Sheldon reluctantly opened the door, and then turned around and glared at Leonard. "If you ever sit there again_"

"Just go!"

* * *

The next day, Tyler asked Penny if she could come over to his place. She wanted to say no but she knew what would happen if she did. So she said yes.

They were laying on his bed, making out.

"Remember yesterday when I told you I would prove that I love you?" Tyler asked.

"You bet."

Still making out, he took Penny's shirt off and started taking off her pants.

She pulled away. "Wait, did you bring protection?"

"No, but don't worry about it." He went back to unbuttoning her pants.

"Tyler, you know we can't do this without_"

"I said, don't worry about it," he interrupted her angrily.

She started to get off of the bed but he pushed her back down onto it.

"I said I was going to prove that I love you so that's what I'm going to do!" He ripped her pants off and pinned her down to the bed.

"Get off of me!" She struggled to get away but he was holding her down.

"We can do this the easy way, or you can make it difficult."

"We're not doing this at all!"

They struggled a bit longer, but when he let go of her to take his shirt off, she finally got away.

"Get back here you whore!"

Penny left his apartment and starting running down the street even though she was barely wearing anything. She didn't stop running until she was safely inside of her apartment. She couldn't believe he tried to rape her.

* * *

That same day, Amy went to visit Sheldon, as she had an important matter to discuss with him.

"Sheldon, Leonard has informed me about your self harming. He asked me to come over here to persuade you to stop."

"Alright. I'm listening."

"Did you know that everytime you cut yourself, a kitten dies because of it?"

"What? That's impossible."

"It's true. Think of the kittens."

"That claim is ridiculous. There's no causation between self inflicted wounds and kitten mortality."

"How do you know? Do you know any kittens? Have you observed any?"

"You're insulting my intelligence, Amy."

"I admit it's only just a hypothesis."

"Have you conducted any experiments to prove it?"

"Well, no, but_"

"Then I will. I'll use myself as the independent variable and a kitten from the local shelter as the dependent variable. If it dies when_"

"Sheldon, stop, I was kidding!"

Sheldon stared at her sadly. "Darn, I thought I could prove something new here."

"Sorry to disappoint you. But seriously, don't cut yourself."

"I was considering stopping until I found out I'm not endangering the lives of innocent felines."

* * *

**Author's Note (:**

**It's an actual phrase, everytime you cut yourself a kitten dies, but instead of cut the real phrase says masturbate but I suppose you could change the word to anything hahaha.**

**What will Sheldon find out when he spies on Penny & Tyler? Will he kill anymore kittens? Will Penny ever get her clothes back? Why am I asking so many questions? Find out the answers & more in CHAPTER SIX! woohoo! :D**


	6. Sorrow

**Author's Note :D**

**Hiya! (:**

**The thing Sheldon does to find a seat at the movies is in the actual show, it's in the episode called The White Asparagus Triangulation. **

* * *

Penny and Tyler were going to the movies, but what they didn't know was that Sheldon was going too.

He had reluctantly agreed to spy on them for Leonard, and he'd found out from Penny which movie she was going to see as well as what time.

After buying tickets, he opened the door to the room where the movie would be playing. He peeked inside, looking around for Penny but being careful so she wouldn't see him. He didn't see her but he seen Tyler sitting near the front. He took a seat a few rows behind him.

Sheldon had better things to do than this. He thought Leonard's plan was silly and Tyler wouldn't hurt Penny in public anyways.

He figured if he was going to sit through the movie, he might as well find the acoustic sweet spot.

He started sitting in random seats, making loud noises to figure out which seat you could hear the best from. He was getting plenty of weird looks from people. When he'd found the right seat, which was the row behind Tyler a few seats over, the movie started but Penny still wasn't there.

Sheldon was about to decide she wasn't coming, but then she rushed in holding a tub of popcorn.

She sat down next to Tyler and handed it to him.

"The line was so long! Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Not yet, just this weird guy behind us."

Penny briefly turned around but she didn't recognize Sheldon in the darkness. "What was he doing?"

"He kept switching seats and making weird noises."

"Sounds like somebody I know," Penny said with a laugh.

During the movie, Penny and Tyler were making out pretty much the whole time. Sheldon had expected this, but he was disgusted. He decided that when reporting his findings back to Leonard, he would leave that part out as not to make Leonard mad.

Sheldon made sure to leave a few minutes before the movie ended so he wouldn't be spotted by Penny and Tyler. As he waited for them to come out, he thought about what a waste of time this had been. He began preparing a speech in his head to tell Leonard which consisted of three main points: Leonard owed Sheldon for wasting his afternoon, Leonard needed to stop coming up with these plans, and Leonard needed to give up on Penny.

He was halfway finished when he noticed Penny and Tyler in the parking lot walking to Tyler's car.

Sheldon followed them and hid behind a tree a few feet away from them. He was nearly finished preparing his speech when finally, something happened.

Tyler was parked next to a pole and when Penny opened the door to get inside of the car, it hit the pole and now there's a huge dent on the door.

Penny stood by uneasily while Tyler inspected the door.

"You dented my car!" Tyler yelled.

"Yes! But we can fix it," Penny tried to comfort him.

"You know how much this is gonna cost me?"

"I'm so sorry baby. But it was an accident and_"

"Sure it was an accident. You're always talking about how I care to much about my car, so you decided to teach me a lesson right?" He glared at her. "How about I teach you a lesson!" He smacked her on her face and he started walking around the car to his side, cursing the whole time.

He got into the car and looked at Penny, tears were welling up in her eyes. "Get in. We're going back to my place to finish this."

Penny reluctantly got into the car just as the tears started to fall.

Sheldon had completely forgotten the speech he'd prepared. He had to come up with a new speech now, about how Leonard had been absolutely right.

* * *

Sheldon entered his apartment to see Leonard anxiously pacing back and forth.

"Where have you been? The movie ended an hour ago!" Leonard exclaimed.

"It took me approximately one half hour to observe Penny after the movie and yet another half hour to walk here since somebody refused to drive me today." He glared at Leonard.

"Just tell me what happened! Is Penny okay?"

"I'm afraid not. I observed Tyler showing aggressive behavior towards Penny."

Leonard was shocked. "Fuck, this is terrible!"

"On the bright side, your chances of getting back with Penny have increased."

"I don't care who she's with anymore, I just don't want anybody to hurt her." He paused sadly. "I wonder if she's back yet."

"I doubt it. He took her back to his place to finish her."

"What? Why didn't you stop them?" Leonard asked angrily.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know but…" Leonard trailed off in thought. "Shit he's probably hurting her right now. I have to do something!" He frantically took out his phone to call Penny. He listened to it ring, and ring. "She's not answering. Why do you think she's not answering?" He looked at Sheldon in panic. "I hope she's okay."

Sheldon was unsure what to do about this situation. "There there," he said as he patted Leonard on the back.

* * *

Hours later, Leonard was sitting on the couch going crazy with worry about Penny.

"I'm going to go see if she's back yet," he said before going over to her apartment and knocking on the door for the twentieth time that night.

She hadn't been home the first nineteen times and he was hoping she would be this time.

He knocked on her door and she answered.

"What do you want, Leonard?" she asked sharply. She figured he was there to talk to her about Tyler.

Leonard was taken aback by her rudeness. "Hey Penny, um, I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

They both sat down on her couch. Penny stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm going to come right out and say it," Leonard took a deep breath. "I know Tyler's hurting you."

Penny's eyes went wide in shock. "No he isn't! Why would you say that?"

"Well…" Leonard hesitated. "I kinda sent Sheldon to spy on you guys at the movies."

"You did what?" Penny stood up angrily. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I wanted to find out for sure if he was hurting you because I knew you weren't telling the truth the other day."

"So? You don't need to be spying on me, are you crazy?" She was upset that he'd found out what she'd been trying to hide.

"I'm sorry that I care," Leonard looked at the ground sadly.

"You don't care about me!" Penny snapped. "If you did, why would you replace me so fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"You replaced me with Chelsea after like, two days."

"You replaced me too," Leonard said bitterly.

"That's different. I stay out of your relationship so you need to stay out of mine."

"But you have to leave him before he seriously hurts you!"

"I can deal with him on my own, Leonard. I don't want to talk about this again so just leave me alone!" She was practically screaming.

"But, I love you Penny."

Penny's expression softened for a second. But then her anger returned. "No you don't. You love Chelsea now and I don't need your help. Now get out!"

Leonard sighed as he stood up. He didn't want to leave Penny, but he didn't know what more he could say to try to get through to her. Anything he said now would only result in her becoming angrier.

Sadly, he left her apartment and walked back into his own.

"She hates me Sheldon!" He collapsed on the couch next to Sheldon.

"I'm guessing your talk with Penny didn't go as planned?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard shook his head sadly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then there was a knock on the door.

Leonard jumped up to answer it. "I bet it's Penny! She's here to apologize and tell me how much she wants me back."

He opened the door to find out it was Raj.

Leonard was disappointed. "Hey Raj, what are you doing here?"

"Sheldon asked me over. Leonard, today was the worst day."

"Join the club," Leonard said as they sat down on the couch. "What happened to you?"

"Howard and I went over to Amber's house, and there wasn't any alcohol."

"You didn't drink any prior?"

"No, Howard told me there would be some there. He tricked me. And now Amber knows I can't talk to women and she hates me."

"So now she's with Howard?"

"Yes, I told him he can just have her. I give up on her. My life sucks."

"I'm giving up on Penny. I don't want to, but I told her she should leave Tyler but she won't listen. It's because of Chelsea." Leonard sighed sadly. "My plan backfired, she was supposed to make Penny jealous but only made everything worse."

* * *

**Author's Note :D**

**To bad so sad. Looks like Penny is on her own... or will something shocking happen? In the next chapter, the most shocking thing EVER happens! you never seen it coming... oh yeah! & there's only 3 more chapters left in this thing.**

**Random story time: I have two tv's that are fairly close to each other, and the one has like a 3 second delay after the other one, so there's like an echo if they're on the same channel, and have you tried watching this show on two tv's like that it's like you're trippin balls dude! it's crazyyyy.**


End file.
